


The Bodyguard

by Propernicethat



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers: Prime
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Dom/sub, Forced Prostitution, Humiliation, M/M, Mind Control, Pole Dancing, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sticky Sex, Verbal Abuse, sleazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2276295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Propernicethat/pseuds/Propernicethat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cyclonus is blackmailed into working as a bodyguard at a sleazy dance club and brothel. The dancers around him, despite wearing shock collars, are convinced that they're there willingly. Tailgate, the little dancer-bot Cyclonus is paired up with begs to differ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_They wore collars._

 

In the darkest corners, hidden away deep behind the pits of Kaon, was a sleazy concave street of hedonism, drinking and drugs. Everyone knew about it, it was just that nobody ever spoke about it, you just went there, enjoyed yourself then never mentioned it. However, if you are to go here, you must always make an effort to visit the "Thirsty fox", the biggest establishment in the concave, with neon lights advertising bots of all shapes and sizes. They had dancers from all over Cybertron, renowned for housing the most beautiful and exotic shapes and sizes.

 

Cyclonus was being blackmailed.

There was no rhythm or reason but somebody out there knew something they shouldn't, the information was fragile, this couldn't get out. So he was going to do as the messenger had said, _"Go to the Thirsty Fox, you'll know what to do."_ The skull-faced bot landed in front of the elaborate building, transforming and looking up at it. It was plastered with golds and silvers, flashing lights that never turned off and littered with posters, advertising new models and appealing berthroom opportunities with the dancers. He was disgusted to be even within proximity of a place, let alone standing outside it's doors.Red optics flared as he opened the double doors and moving inside. The establishment was quiet, a farcry from the outsides environment.

 

"We're not open."

 

Called a voice from the bar, a miserable looking minibot wiping the counter in a stereotypical bartender way. Cyclonus grunted, approaching closer as he looked around, the place was decorated in a cheesy, overdressed manner. The walls were painted in gold, there was a huge main stage in a T shape there was two dancing poles either sides of the T. It was decorated like a carosel, reds, golds and greens all swirled into the metal, it truly was a work of art, it was a shame about the environment. Sleazy images lined the walls, much like the exterior, advertising bots who were positioned crudely.

 

"Wait, are you the new bot?"

 

Came the voice from the bar, Cyclonus turned his head immediately at that, returning to approaching the bar, he'd cross his arms over his chestplate when he arrived.

 

"...I was left a message to come here."

 

"Yeah, Cyclonus right? Yeah. You're the new bot."

 

Cyclonus gave the bartender a look now, here? The blackmail was for him to offer his body? He tensed, glaring.

 

"I am not built for entertainment, do you rea-.."

 

"Ahahahahahhaha~!"

 

 

The bartender belted out a laugh, loud enough for another bot to move though the backdoors beside the main stage. He was tall, long legged and most definately looked like he worked here. he weaved in and out of the round tables like he'd done it a thousand times, hips working as shoulders pinnned back, like a sultry catwalk model. Something Cyclonus noticed almost immediately was that the bot had a collar around his neck.

 

"You must be Cyclonus, the contractor said you'd be here today."

 

"I'm NOT going to dance."

 

This caused the bartender to bellow loudly, laughing, the slim, tall bot curled a pointed digit to his faceplate in confusion, blinking back scarlet optics.

 

"..No no Sir, you have it all wrong. You're going to be security here, a bodyguard. ..All of us dancers have bodyguards, they wait outside our rooms when we have clients, make sure we aren't hurt, protect us if we're threatened."

 

Cyclonus hid his shock behind a calm visage, these sleazy dancers were allowed bodyguards?

 

"Are you here willingly? Why are you wearing a collar?"

 

"Tracking, encase we're kidnapped."

 

Cyclonus didn't believe the bot for a second, arms still folded, regardless he didn't care, why should he? These stupid bots shouldn't have gotten caught or put in this situation to begin with. They were useless when they could be weapons, making use of themselves, going on adventures and learning about the world around them. Instead they were opening their thighs to strangers. Disgusting, Cyclonus was disgusted that he'd have to protect such a bot.

 

"How long am I here?"

 

"The contractor said as long as he says."

 

"Who is he?"

 

"I can't say, that would be a breach of privacy on our client, you're just a worker to us, nothing more, regardless of what crimes you've committed."

 

Cyclonus frowned at the lithe bot, uncrossing his arms and moving around, scouting the room out.

 

"I am no criminal, not anymore."

 

The lithe bot chuckled, turning and moving to the doors, hips swaying with every step.

 

"Come with me, I'll show you the bot you'll be protecting, sensitive little thing."

 

"What's his designation?" "Tailgate."

 

Cyclonus reluctantly followed the bot, he wasn't at all eager to meet Tailgate. He knew the bot would most likely be seedy, dirty and sex obsessed, if he was anything like the posters advertised, he knew he was going to be sickened by the bot's behavour.

 

How wrong he was going to be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "..The others..they're so..they're so broken, Cyclonus, I'm frightened."
> 
> He whispered, trembling as Cyclonus stepped forward, looking down at Tailgate, his skeletal faceplate frowning in it's usual manner. 
> 
> "I am here against my will also, blackmail. Who is the contractor?"
> 
> ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The tall silver bot continued to walk in that sensual manner. Cyclonus ignored any form of amorous behaviour, he was going to only pay attention to the job, finish it then face this so called 'contractor' head on. 

 

The corridors were wide and spacious, two bots could comfortably pass one another without touching, the walls were lined with paintings and there were doors all along the entire space. Each door was numbered, like a hotel, as opposed to having names on plaques. 

 

"My designation is Starscream, if you have any questions feel free to ask me, I don't bite."

 

Oh, but he used to. The lithe mech had been beaten into submission and now he simply accepted his fate, he knew there was no escape. Starscream glanced at Cyclonus, a hand moving to his shoulder as they continued walking.

 

"Us Decepticons have to stick toge-.."

 

"I'm not a Decepticon."

 

Cyclonus immediately growled, smacking the seekers spindly fingers from his shoulder, he ignored the bot and Starscream remained quiet for the remainder of the walk. They soon arrived at door 404, it was only then that Starscream turned to Cyclonus to speak again.

 

"Here is his door key, you have control, not him. The dancers have to ask permission from their bodyguards to return to their rooms or leave their rooms, that way you will know exactly where he or she is."

 

Cyclonus would have raised an optical ridge if he'd had one, arms crossing in front of his frame, the lithe flyer was using two different pronouns. It wasn't unheard of but for an establishment such as this, the purple plated bot wouldn't have thought for a moment that the prisoners [ As he was convinced they were ] had a choice on the matter, regarding their pronouns. He took the door key, which was in fact a flat piece of metal with a yellow sensor on it. He swiped it at the door and moved inside. 

 

"Leave us."

 

Cyclonus grunted, noting that Starscream had immediately leaned up against the doorframe, evidently planning to stick around to watch the interaction. Curling a hip in, jutting a lower lip out into a pout, the scarlet eyed seeker nodded, turning and moving out, the door would shut behind him. The room was painted a dark red, the flooring a soft kind of cream carpet. There was a large double berth in the middle with a small metal berthside cabinet with a light built into it, it was currently on. The purple bot realised there was no mesh blanket or any form of pillows on the berth, did these dancers have to earn their comforts? To the right was a large wardrobe, which was as tall as the ceiling itself. The was a wash rack in the same room, only a small curtain for privacy, which was currently drawn across. Cyclonus expected the tart to be lying seductively in the wash tub, probably sticking his legs out and wiggling his aft in a wanton manner. He approached, grabbing the curtain in those claws and pulling it across roughly, anticipating such a sight.

 

Empty. Nobody was using the tub, scarlet optics now narrowed as he looked around the room, eventually locking on the wardrobe. Slowly he approached, gripping the handle and pulling it open. What he saw behind the door shocked him.

 

Curled up tightly, nestled in a large mesh blanket, surrounded by pillows, was a tiny white and sky blue mini-bot. Huge optics so wide behind a visor, his form immediately shrunk back, gathering up the blankets into his fragile little hands in fear. Cyclonus leaned in, taking a step closer and the tiny bot pushed himself tightly into the corner of the wardrobe, blanket pulled in as a small pool of leakage trickled down from between the tiny bot's thighs. The little thing was so frightened he'd messed himself, trembling all over as he raised an arm. When Cyclonus lowered his form onto one knee, leaning in, Tailgate flinched as if expecting to be hit. Around his neck was the same silver collar he'd seen on Starscream, Cyclonus remained frowning, turning his nose up.

 

"Out."

 

He simply said, raising his form and stepping back to give the minibot some space. There was a long delay before Tailgate eventually lifted his form, he held the mesh blanket tightly to his little chestplate, slowly stepping out, that fluid trickled down between his thighs, a constant reminder of his shame. 

 

"I'm..I-I'm very sorry, Sir."

 

He whispered, still quivering all over, knees knocking together gently, he held the blanket like he was using it for protection.

 

"Don't call me Sir, I'm not a knight."

 

Cyclonus snapped, agitated already by the little thing.

 

"I-I'm sorry..I-I.."

 

"Cyclonus."

 

He corrected, turning around and moving to the side cabinet, then looking back to the room. There was no windows, just that single door. Cyclonus paid no attention to the little bot, who'd scurried to the washrack, proceeding to clean himself off.

 

"Why are you here, Tailgate?"

 

He eventually broke the silence, arms still crossed, claws tapping on the opposite forearm as he waited for an answer. The minibot stepped out from behind the curtain, picking the blanket up and holding it once more as he moved over to the berth. He sat down on the edge, lowering his gaze, watching his pedes as he kicked them, blanket tumbling to the floor. 

 

"..I was here on holiday. I was with friends, company I loved, we were on an adventure. Suddenly I felt woozy, I thought I'd had too much high grade..b-but..but.."

 

Tailgate brought his hands to his tiny chest, pressing his index fingers together nervously.

 

"..I woke up here, they said I have to pay off a debt. They wouldn't let me see my friends a-and..and..they..they touched me, in ways..i-it just..I-I.."

 

The little bot's vocaliser cracked up gently as he lowered his head into his hands. Cyclonus turned around to observe the little bot, this wasn't at all what he was expecting. 

 

"..The others..they're so..they're so broken, Cyclonus, I'm frightened."

 

He whispered, trembling as Cyclonus stepped forward, looking down at Tailgate, his skeletal faceplate frowning in it's usual manner. 

 

"I am here against my will also, blackmail. Who is the contractor?"

 

The purple bot interrupted, frustrated already, he vented heavily. 

 

"I-I..I don't know!"

 

Tailgate stammered, a panic attack was imminent, Cyclonus walked over and sat on the berth, lowering his elbows onto his knees, the little thing was positively useless. 

He opened his mouth to say something else when the lamp suddenly changed colour to a dim orange, Tailgate froze, a small sound of dismay escaping his vocalisers. 

 

"..What is that?"

 

"It's a warning to all dancers that the club is about to open and we're to leave our rooms."

 

Cyclonus raised his form, he wasn't about to let this little minibot make him fail his mission, he had to put his own needs before anybodies, including the whining little bot beside him. 

 

"Come on then."

 

"N-No! Don't make me!"

 

Tailgate was up, Cyclonus was shocked how fast the little thing moved, going straight for the wardrobe. He reached out effortlessly, gripping the back of the tiny bot's armour plating. He pulled him against his chest and it was only then that he stopped frantically struggling.

 

"Please protect me..you can't make me..I-I'm scared."

 

He proceeded to ignore the little bot, lifting him up and throwing him over his shoulder like a hunted turbo-fox. Effortlessly carrying the bot, door key in his subspace, Cyclonus moved out the room, allowing the sliding door to auto-lock behind him. Then they began moving towards the main hall. The purple bot had to get though this, Tailgate would dance and he would enjoy it and he wont be any trouble, he'd make sure of that. He wasn't going to let the little slag mess this up for him, that information this 'contractor' had was too vital to release. 

 

Making their way towards the main hall, Cyclonus ignored the protests of the bot on his shoulder. Soon he'd see for himself why this establishment was as famous as it was.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You have to help me, you have to stop it!"
> 
> Tailgate cried, Cyclonus looked down, watching as the silver collar began to glow a faint orange. Signal waves were coming off the crystal, the collars reacting. The purple bot was about to push Tailgate off him when the bot stepped away himself, when he turned his head, he saw it.

Cyclonus looked around the main stage area, workers were running around setting up the lights, making sure everything was secure. The bartender was still behind the bar and still wiping down the counter, there were a few workers sat at the bar, most likely service staff. They often brought drinks or energon tasters to the tables for the guests to sample.

Starscream was leaning on the stage, arms crossed, he stood next to a smaller bot, a screen for a faceplate and a jagged deep blue frame. Neither of them were talking and Cyclonus noticed that the screenfaced bot didn't have a collar, he must have been Starscream's bodyguard. There was also another bot, sat on the stage. Cyclonus recognised him as Drift, but he knew him more as Deadlock. Drift was also collared and also quite docile, something wasn't right, a bot like Drift would never come in here to dance willingly. 

He noticed now that there was an extra weight on his left leg, when he'd set Tailgate down the mini bot had proceeded to cling to him as tightly as possible. He felt himself getting increasingly annoyed but allowed it for now, distracted by the events around him. There was a sudden click and the lights dimmed, from a top balcony, a bot appeared. Cyclonus couldn't distinguish the frame, hidden away behind the shadows the curtains created. The bot didn't speak but he lifted a cloth from whatever it was obscuring on the table, some kind of orange crystal.

Tailgate clung tighter and the room suddenly got very tense as the crystal was exposed, more dancers turned up, some moving up onto the side tables, while Starscream and Drift took to the stage. A bright light was emitting from the crystal, and the collars around the dancers necks were also beginning to react. 

"You have to help me, you have to stop it!"

Tailgate cried, Cyclonus looked down, watching as the silver collar began to glow a faint orange. Signal waves were coming off the crystal, the collars reacting. The purple bot was about to push Tailgate off him when the bot stepped away himself, when he turned his head, he saw it.

Mnemosurgery needles. 

In the back of the bots neck, from the collar, it was probing the little bots cranium, Tailgate's hips began to sway, looking up at Cyclonus for a moment before moving over to the side table. Cyclonus turned, looking to Drift and Starscream, the same had happened. He stepped back, the doors opening and the first guests arriving. He flinched when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Lighten up, have a drink."

He turned around, face to face with a red bot, a golden crest on his forehead, he knew exactly who this guy was.

"Rodimus?"

Cyclonus grunted, taken back as he raised his shoulders, eyes searching for Tailgate, he stopped dead in his tracks. Tiny aft swayed from side to side, an elongated leg had wrapped the steel pole, his valve cover wide open, lubrication streaking his inner thighs crudely, making his paint shine. He'd grind against the pole, turning his head to look at Cyclonus, as he panted gently, the little bot was in some kind of heat. 

As Cyclonus turned his head, he realised the same had happened with the other dancers. Drift was desperately rubbing his form against the pole, pressing his cheek to the steel like a wanton whore. He caressed the pole, realising Rodimus and Cyclonus were looking his way, lips parted as his glossa escaped, licking the length of the pole seductively.

"What is going on? Why are they doing this?"

Cyclonus snapped, Rodimus had all eyes on Drift's body as the ex-con effortlessly climed the pole, his arms gripped the base of the pole, pushing himself into a hand stand and wrapping the pole with his thighs. Then effortlessly, he climed it, rubbing his exposed spike and panting desperately. 

"The contractor invented these collars, the crystal sends out some kind of waves and it activates them, some kind of puppetry. The guy is a genius."

"Who is he?"

Cyclonus immediately demanded.

"No idea."

"And you're comfortable with this happening?"

Rodimus shifted a glance, edging closer to Cyclonus he lowered his vocaliser. 

"Blackmail. I'm powerless, can't do a thing. My buddy Drift got the short straw."

Cyclonus nodded, not revealing his own predicament to the self proclaimed Prime, his scarlet optics had found themselves on Tailgate's form once more. The little bot was sat on the small stage, some guests had come to his table to watch. He leaned on the pole, thighs open as he displayed himself to the guests. The guests fingers moved inside his little wet mech cunt, stretching the folds as he whimpered and hitched tiny moans. Cyclonus felt a strain against his spike cover, he frowned, shifting awkwardly to the side and looking away. 

When he looked away he came face to face with Starscream, who had impaled himself on a fake spike, which had been suctioned to the stages floor. His back to the audience, wings held wide open to expose his thrusters, he clutched the pole tightly, back arched and thighs wide around the toy. He gasped and shuddered as he took the length inside him. Cyclonus backed up, moving to the bar, Rodimus followed him.

"You'll get used to it."

"..."

"The arousal I me-"

"I am not aroused!"

Cyclonus snapped, the bartender would slide a glass of high grade towards him and he'd snatch it between clawed fingers. He realised that Drift's blue gaze was on him now and he watched as the mostly white bot slowly slid down the pole, still upside down. He opened his thighs wide, bending a knee around the pole as he writhed on the floor, rolling his hips. He maintained eye contact with Cyclonus, until the purple bot snapped his gaze away. The place was getting louder, the music thumping, dancers took it in turns, to swap tables, but it seems only Starscream and Drift remained on the main stage.

Cyclonus only broke out of thought when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he flinched, rolling it out of reach and turning around to come face to face with Pharma. What was a Delphi medic doing here? ...holiday, of course. Pharma frowned.

"I've hired your dancer. It is permitted that you're present in order to ensure all is well."

The medic rolled his eyes, it was evident he'd done this before and it was even more so evident that he didn't approve of the rules. Cyclonus paused for a moment, standing by the doorway leading to the corridors, Tailgate stood, both covers closed but hips still swaying, the little bot seemed mindless right now. Cyclonus grunted, moving forward and passing the little bot, and it was only then that he saw the look of pure fear in his optics. There was no concent here, no willingness, only fear.

"...There are other dancers for you to use."

Cyclonus suddenly suggested, but Pharma wasn't having any of it. 

"I want the small one."

He insisted. The purple bot felt a huge urge to attack the medic, he imagined clawing him in his smug face, slamming him to the floor and punching until his spark went out. Cyclonus couldn't risk the blackmail, he placed a hand on the little bots shoulder, lowering himself onto one knee.  He made direct optic contact, those wide visuals trembling in pure fear, the tiny bot was traumatised.

 

"I'm sorry Tailgate."

 

Cyclonus whispered, lifting his form and turning to Pharma.

"Lead the way."

Said the medic.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pharma commanded then heard the click he wanted to hear moments after as Tailgate recovered from the shock.
> 
>  
> 
> "Good boy..that wasn't so bad was it?"

Cyclonus pushed the feeling that this wasn't right to the back of his mind. With each step they took, the collar around Tailgate's little neck grew dimmer and more of the real, frightened personality was coming out. It seemed the further away they moved from the main hall the weaker the signal got.

 

"The door key in your subspace, give it to me."

 

Pharma said once they reached the door. Cyclonus obeyed, removing the metal card and handing it over to the Delphi medic. Pharma knew exactly what to do, swiping his fingers across the yellow tab, it lit up and a screen appeared. He proceeded to dial in on the touch pad build into the metal card. It seems he was making the payment, however when he was done, he kept the card in hand, opening the door.

 

"You wait outside. You only come in if that light turns red, do you understand?"

 

Pharma said firmly, Cyclonus followed Pharma's pointing digit, looking up at the light above the door.

 

"Orange means do not disturb. Red means emergency and green means I am finished...haven't they taught you anything?"

 

Pharma snapped, while dialing on the card, the light turning on and glowing orange. The medic grabbed Tailgate by the collar, the little bot immediately gripped onto Cyclonus's leg, but was pulled off, the door sliding shut behind them gently.

 

Cyclonus folded his arms, leaning against the door and shutting his optics off. He was completely aware of his surroundings,  he just didn't want to look at them.

 

Inside the room, Pharma threw the little form onto the bed, immediately crawling onto it and on top of the smaller bot. Tailgate closed his thighs instinctively, shaking his head and holding his hands up.

 

"N-No. ..No please! Don't!"

 

Pharma grinned, gripping the smaller bots little wrists, pinning him down. He still held the key card between his index and middle finger. Pharma lowered his head, his glossa sliding along the side of Tailgate's cheek, the little bot whimpered, frightened.

 

"How did such an innocent thing end up here? So pretty too."

 

Pharma was somewhat convinced that it was all an act, that Tailgate would show his true colours soon. He slipped a servo down to the junction between Tailgate's thighs.

 

"Open."

 

Pharma stroked the smaller bots valve cover, which was still soaking wet from lubricant.

 

"Please..don't..I..I no..Please."

 

Pharma pressed a button on the door key between his fingers, it triggered the collar to produce an electric shock though the smaller bot's body. Tailgate screamed out in agony, his fragile frame squirming and kicking.

 

"Open your valve cover like a good little slut."

 

Pharma commanded then heard the click he wanted to hear moments after as Tailgate recovered from the shock.

 

"Good boy..that wasn't so bad was it?"

 

Then those large fingers moved inside him, forcing their way into his tight little valve. He shoved them in as far as they would go, his other hand gripping Tailgate's throat tightly. The little blue and white bot screamed out, squirming like a worm on a hook, back arching as he kicked and squealed loudly, shaking his head from side to side. 

 

"Please! Please! Sto-"

 

Pharma smacked him, hard, right in the face. He did so again, this time fist curled, punching the little bot. The medic moved back, gripping the smaller bot's thighs and pulling them open wide.

 

"Like this. Like the desperate little slut that you are! You should be grovelling for my spike you pathetic little slag! "

 

Evidently the doctor needed to work on his bedside manner, hearing that was enough for Cyclonus to burst in. The purple bot saw red, fists clenched so hard his claws dug into his wrists.

 

"..what are you doing here?"

 

Pharma snapped.

 

"I explained the light system, did you not understand it?"

 

"Take me instead."

 

Cyclonus stepped forward, that skeletal faceplate curled into its usual frown.

 

"Why would I want you? Look at you."

 

"I'm untouched."

 

Cyclonus spoke slowly and immediately a sneer spread across the medic's features like wildfire.

 

"..on the condition that you tell the owner that Tailgate cooperated."

 

Tailgate had pulled himself back and off the berth, visuals huge behind that visor, full of trauma and pain. His little cheek had dented in and a tiny bit of energon leaked from behind his mouth piece.

 

"Cyclonus. .you..you dont-"

 

'Shut up."

 

The purple bot snapped, approaching the bed and opening his valve cover, displaying himself to the medic, Pharma didn't need much convincing, a virgin valve was a rarity, especially in a place like this.

 

"Very well...go somewhere I can't see you."

 

Pharma snapped at Tailgate, who scurried off and into the wardrobe to hide. The medic turned to Cyclonus, moving off the berth and holding a hand out to it.

 

"Present yourself to me, show me you want my spike."

 

He smirked, Cyclonus was still for a moment. He barely showed any interest in interfacing, he was a fighter, a warrior, not a lover! However, he kept his promises, if he backed out now he'd be exactly what other bots called him. A decepticon.

 

Cyclonus crawled onto the berth reluctantly, he bent his knees, spreading his thighs and lowering his head to the berth at an angle where his horns wouldn't clip anything. He growled, angry with himself. Why would he do something so stupid? For an annoying little slag? A very vulnerable, frightened, fragile little thing who had seen and experienced too much trauma. This wasn't the world Tailgate was meant to be in, Cyclonus could handle any scrap that got thrown his way, but a bot like Tailgate? No, each trauma chipped away at the little thing.

 

"Very good."

 

Cyclonus felt a digit against his exposed valve, he felt it push, testing the thin gel seal. The purple bot kept as still and as uninteresting as possible until Pharma suddenly forced a finger inside, snapping the wall and the thicker one after that. Cyclonus jolted, scarlet optics widened as he grunted. Claws dug into the only pillow on the berth, piercing it as he arched his back. Pharma began to thrust his finger in and out, forcing it in as much as it would go.

 

"You're so tight, I'm glad you volunteered yourself, because truth be told? Your little friend? Like a bucket."

 

He sneered. Cyclonus frowned, how many others had fragged Tailgate like this? On this berth? He had no time to think because the click of Pharma's spike cover was heard, then something that wasn't a finger pushed against his hole. The spike was sharp, and the length thick. White with orange biolights, not that Cyclonus could see it.

 

"To think you've had your seal broken just for a casual frag. What a waste."

 

Pharma laughed, pushing his spike to the purple bot's valve.

 

"Beg me for it."

 

"...Frag you."

 

Cyclonus snapped, to which Pharma pressed the button on the key card, a shriek of pain came from the wardrobe along with a few thumps as the little bot thrashed around in agony.

 

"I didn't quite hear you beg."

 

Cyclonus winced, baring his denta, this was going against everything he believed in, his pride shattered. Hanging his head he growled.

 

"...Please frag me."

 

"What was that? Didn't hear you?"

 

"...Please frag me..Pharma."

 

He felt a smack against the back of his helm and he growled.

 

"Sir. You are not privileged enough to call me by my name, slut. Now beg!"

 

Cyclonus flinched, Pharma pressed the button, another agonising scream echoed from the wardrobe.

 

"...Please Sir, frag me. Take me. I'm yours."

 

Pharma chuckled, pushing his spike half into the tight purple bot, Cyclonus winced, squirming forward some as Pharma pushed more and more of the length into him, then he slowly slid out. 

 

"Mm..good boy, so tight..now, frag yourself on my spike like the desperate spike hungry little whore that you are!"

 

There was a pause for a moment, until Cyclonus slowly began to move his hips, he grunted when he took the entire length into his unlubricated valve, raising his aft before shifting away. He repeated, slowly. Pharma groaned, moaning as he gripped onto Cyclonus's hips, taking it into his own hands as he began to buck. Cyclonus fell face first against the pillow as the medic applied his full weight onto the purple bot, pinning him to the berth. Cyclonus growled viciously as he was mercilessly pounded, shutting off his optics and thinking about the blackmail, thinking about how worth it this would be when he finally finishes the job and deletes the evidence forever. 

 

He shifted one of his legs beneath the medic, who pounded over and over, Cyclonus's tight valve milking the medic's length, suddenly he felt Pharma tense, his spike still as he pulled out, spraying his transfluid over the purple bot's aft and lower back.

 

"Very good..perhaps I should suggest they collar you instead?"

 

Pharma said between vents, lifting himself as he slid his spike back in, turning around and approaching the wardrobe, he grabbed Tailgate by the face, pulling him out and throwing him onto the berth.

 

"Lick up that mess."

 

Pharma ordered, approaching the berth and standing over the small bot.

 

"We had a deal."

 

Cyclonus snapped, wincing as he snapped the cover onto his sore, slightly swollen valve.

 

"...We did, it said nothing about him cleaning you up, now do it before I punish you."

 

The medic leaned in, waiting. Tailgate's mouthplate lowered just enough for a little glossa to slide out. Like a little kitten he began to lap the transfluid from Cyclonus's form. Cyclonus growled, flinching away and baring his denta.

 

"Ah ah..you wouldn't want me to punish him again would you?"

 

The medic was enjoying this too much, watching as the tiny bot finished cleaning his bodyguard. Cyclonus sat up, pulling himself into a stand.

 

"Good...currency well spent I do believe."

 

"I'll kill you."

 

Cyclonus snapped, moving forward. Pharma only had to hold the key card up, chuckling softly when Cyclonus stopped in his tracks. The medic moved to the door, using the card to open it and throwing it at Cyclonus, who caught it.

 

"Thank you for the good evening, I'll be sure to visit again very soon."

 

The medic's blue visuals practically bulged from their sockets, the bot was unhinged. He could have seriously hurt Tailgate. 

 

Cyclonus turned, the little bot had curled up tightly on the berth, his little shoulders rose and fell, his hands held to his faceplate as he sobbed. Cyclonus stared for a moment, before slowly moving to sit beside the little bot.

 

He didn't say anything, neither did Tailgate as the little bot slowly lifted his helm and looked up at his bodyguard, Cyclonus lowered his gaze to look down at him.

 

They didn't have to say anything.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I just wanted to check if you were real or not."
> 
> Cyclonus lowered his gaze, looking down at the little bot, his tiny frame trembling all over, still so frightened.
> 
> "..because you are too good to be true."

Tailgate didn't stop sobbing. Cyclonus watched in silence as washerfluid streamed down from behind the visor, slowly he'd bring a hand out to take the smaller bot's shoulder.

"Stop crying, if you want to survive, you have to be stronger than that."

Blue visuals looked up at those of scarlet, slowly the little bot sat up on his knees, behind the mouthplate his bottom lip quivered and his form fell forward into Cyclonus's arms, there he collapsed into a fit of little sobs and whimpers. The purple bot raised his arms awkwardly for a moment, staring down at the little bot before slowly wrapping his arms around him.

They remained like that for longer than Tailgate could remember, slowly that little face peered up from against the other's purple chest plate. Cyclonus remained staring forward, he wasn't alone in this, everyone coped in different ways. 

Tailgate touched the purple bot's cheek and Cyclonus tensed. 

"I just wanted to check if you were real or not."

Cyclonus lowered his gaze, looking down at the little bot, his tiny frame trembling all over, still so frightened.

"..because you are too good to be true."

The purple bot slowly leaned back on the berth, Tailgate keeping his arms wrapped around him, he curled half on top of him, head on the larger bot's chest plate. Cyclonus awkwardly lowered a hand onto his shoulder, tolerating the close contact for now.

"..I - I'm so scared, Cyclonus."

Tailgate whimpered gently, gripping onto the other closer.

"Recharge."

Cyclonus ordered, lying back and lowering his optics.

\--

It was the middle of the night when Cyclonus felt a scratching and movement against his chest, followed by whimpers of fear and stress. Optics coming online, looking down at the tiny bot against his chest. Tailgate was crying out, his form cold and ridged, he suddenly squealed out, thrashing and shaking his head.

"Help me! Help me!"

Dreaming. Cyclonus wrapped his arms around the tiny form, bringing his lips to the poor things audio receivers.

"...Ssh, it's okay. I'm here."

He whispered, he'd developed quite the soft spot for the tiny, fragile thing. He held him tighter, stoking down his back soothingly as Tailgate came online with a jolt and another whimper.

"Cyclonus! Cyclonus!"

He sobbed, clutching onto his bodyguard tightly, who remained holding him, bringing a hand up to the back of the bots head, tilting it up.

"Go back to sleep. I'm here."

He reassured.

"They're going to...They're going to hurt me, they're going to hurt me and they'll do those horrible things again."

"Sssh.."

He kept stroking, lowering his forehead to press against his. 

"I am here and I am real."

He reassured, slowly Tailgate drifted back into recharge.  
Cyclonus waited up, keeping watch over the smaller bot, whenever he whimpered he stroked his back, holding him close and staring out across the room in silence.

"...I am real and I'm going to kill every last one of them."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the tub was full he watched as Tailgate gripped the side, his legs trembling as he wobbled. He was about to fall in face first but Cyclonus lunged forward, grabbing him by the hips and pulling him back to the floor. There was a slight flush behind Tailgate's visor as he felt Cyclonus's hands on his form. 
> 
> "..Don't..don't let go."

During the night, Cyclonus kept coming online, looking down only to find the little blue and white bot still nestled in against him. It looked as though this was the first proper recharge he'd had in weeks. He remained online now, keeping watch over the smaller bot and familiarising himself with the room while it was shrouded in darkness. He began to plan, he'd see this 'contractor' in the morning, he'd fight and kill him, he'd take the blackmail material, he'd destroy that crystal and he'd get out of here. It was impulsive, but not conclusive, what about the little bot curled up against his chest? Lowering his gaze he instinctively brought a hand down to stroke the small bot's back, a little whimper escaped him but Cyclonus continued. 

 

Soon the lamp to the side suddenly lit up, indicating it was morning and time to get up, there was no windows in the room so there was no way of telling exactly what time it was, it essentially forced the dancers to rely on that lamp. Tailgate managed a small sound of discomfort as Cyclonus moved him, the purple bot grunted himself, his valve uncomfortable from the previous night. 

 

"..Could you..do you want to wash with me?"

 

Tailgate murmured sleepily, wiggling as he crawled off the larger bot's frame. Cyclonus managed another grunt, sitting up. A wash did sound good, but was sharing really necessary? He felt a hand on his own, looking down as Tailgate clutched it tightly. 

 

"Please? I..I don't feel very good today. I feel dizzy."

 

The little bot had quite the dent on the side of his helm, Cyclonus inspected it for a moment. A taster from last night told him just what kind of medic they'd have to deal with if he'd chosen to take the small bot to the infirmary. 

 

"Very well."

 

Cyclonus eventually said, holding back a heavy vent as he lifted his form into a stand. He followed Tailgate, who remained holding his hand to the washrack. The tub was big enough for three of them, perhaps encase a client wished to bathe after a session with the chosen dancer. Cyclonus pulled the curtain back, leaning forward to turn the cog, activating the oil bath. He watched the stuff begin to fill the tub, lowering a hand to touch the oil, it was extremely good quality stuff. The purple bot couldn't help but be surprised considering the way the dancers were treated otherwise. When the tub was full he watched as Tailgate gripped the side, his legs trembling as he wobbled. He was about to fall in face first but Cyclonus lunged forward, grabbing him by the hips and pulling him back to the floor. There was a slight flush behind Tailgate's visor as he felt Cyclonus's hands on his form. 

 

"..Don't..don't let go."

 

He whispered gently, turning around in the purple mech's grip and pressing his head to his chestplate, Cyclonus looked down at the small bot, gently placing a hand on his helm and stroking down to his shoulder. The purple bot would slowly wrap his arms around the fragile frame, lifting him up carefully and setting him down into the tub, Tailgate leaned forward, still holding onto the skull faced bot's arms. Cyclonus pushed him back, raising a leg and climbing into the tub, leaning back against it. He gritted his denta, baring them as he winced, feeling the oil push against his sore valve, he lowered his gaze, ashamed. Tailgate moved up against the larger bot's chest once more. 

 

"..Open your cover..you'll feel better for it in the long run."

 

He said gently, his hand clutching the purple bot's shoulder. Cyclonus winced, snarling out in pain as the oil pushed against sore plating, he lowered his shoulders, slowly opening his valve cover with a click. Immediately the oil sloshed against that sensitive and torn protoflesh, causing the purple bot to winced and and shift uncomfortably. Tailgate held onto his shoulders, stroking down in a soothing manner as he lifted his head, Cyclonus lowered his, his forehead pressed to the other bot's as he hissed in pain. The shame and humiliation was evident, his valve itched and throbbed, sore and torn, the oil though was helping to clean it also caused it to sting. 

 

"It's okay..you're okay."

 

Tailgate whispered gently, comforting the larger bot, stroking his shoulders before running his tiny servos down the larger bot's chestplate. The smaller bot trembled, almost falling back as Cyclonus gripped his hips once more, steadying him. Tailgate cupped some oil, splashing his own face with it gently before beginning to wash himself, raising his little arms and wiggling his form to get into the little difficult sections of his plating. It was like watching a small kitten groom itself, wobbling as he almost fell backwards, if it hadn't been for Cyclonus holding him he'd have probably gone backwards in the tub. How had the little bot coped before? Cyclonus, leaned back, finally relaxing his form.

 

"..Do you feel better?"

 

Tailgate asked, the purple bot only nodded, looking away from him, still ashamed. 

 

"..I'm so sorry this has happened, you didn't have to do that for me...but thank you..thank you so much..I..I don't know how I can truly thank you."

 

Cyclonus lifted his head, then lifted his form, still he didn't speak, picking Tailgate up and moving out of the tub. He set the little bot down, but still he wobbled, perhaps the equilibrium chamber was damaged. He took a towel from the rack, drying himself off, his valve cover snapping shut, he watched Tailgate, who looked up at him in return, holding onto the rail. When he was done, he held the towel out to the smaller bot, who gently began to dry himself off. There was silence among the pair for a moment, Cyclonus walked over to the bed, sitting on the end of it. He lifted his gaze, watching as Tailgate hung the towel up to dry, carefully walking back over, his little legs trembling with each step. The smaller bot moved between Cyclonus's legs, hands on his thighs as he moved onto tip toes, gently resting his head beneath the larger bot's chin. He whispered gently.

 

"...Now it's time to do yesterday all over again."


End file.
